The Gap between Your Fingers
by issei tsubasa
Summary: Ada yang jatuh cinta pada jemari tetangga sebelahnya. Di sela-sela denting piano, ayunan baton, dan dompet yang ketinggalan, inilah kisah mereka. —Sasuke, Naruto.
1. Chapter 1

_The Gap between Your Fingers_

* * *

Untuk pertama kalinya dalam sembilan belas tahun hidup, Sasuke menyadari bahwa ia punya _hand-fetish_.

Tidak seburuk kedengarannya, ia tidak menyadari hal itu dengan menangkap basah dirinya memelototi tangan-tangan orang disepanjang jalan riuh setapak Eropa untuk mencari-cari salah satu pasang tangan yang memiliki struktur tulang eksotis; namun rasa gejolak yang membuat perutnya serasa dipenuhi kupu-kupu itu ditemukan pertama saat ia sedang lapar dan suntuk dan _termangu_ di dalam gedung konser yang megah. Ini bukan pilihan tempat yang dapat membuat orang memahami darimana ia menemukan tangan impiannya. (Mein Gott, ini mulai kedengaran cliché. Seorang Uchiha tidak romantis; emosi hanyalah kelemahan).

Tempat duduk ruang pertunjukan mahabesar itu kosong, dan dirinya telah mengambil tempat duduk kedua dari depan. Sasuke melakukan hal ini untuk membuat paper omong kosong dari seorang dosen eksentrik berambut putih dan berspesialisasi dalam etika musik, dan bila ia tidak mendapatkan straight A, ia akan membanting makan siang yang ia lewatkan dan melabrak dosen menyebalkan itu.

_Rehearsal_ bukanlah pemandangan yang dinanti orang, termasuk dirinya di Institusi Seni ini. Orkestranya bermain sering, namun sering berpindah posisi dengan hall yang lain seiring grup-grup kecil instrumen lain mempunyai jadwal. Kursinya terbuka untuk umum, namun para mahasiswa lain yang masih waras lebih memilih taman yang dipenuhi pertunjukan outdoor yang terlalu vulgar untuk ruang kuno ini sambil menikmati makan siang mereka.

Telinga Sasuke yang tajam tersiksa mendengar tuning dari seantero anggota orkestra yang menyerbu udara tak berhenti semenjak pemain pertama muncul dan duduk di panggung, dan bahkan dari tadi ada seorang newbie dari violin three yang tidak benar-benar dalam menyetem senar E-nya hingga suaranya seperti terjepit-

Suara itu mereda seperti hujan tiba-tiba saat sesosok kurus tinggi masuk dari samping panggung yang tertutup tirai raksasa, nyaris tersandung dan sedikit kikuk. Sosok berambut pirang itu menyapa lewat para pemain musik dengan cengiran yang terang. Tangannya hanya memegang baton hampir lusuh dan mengepit map partitur berisi kertas-kertas yang meliar dari jepitannya. Konduktor, kah? Pakaiannya memang cocok; casual dengan lengan yang digulung, namun warna biru degil dari jeansnya dan helai-helai rambut keemasan yang mencuat tak keruan itu sama sekali tidak mencerminkan wibawa. Sepatunya berketuk-ketuk dengan lantai kayu tua, semakin jelas seiring para pemain berhenti bermain dan bersiap. Konduktor baru itu sampai di tengah-tengah mereka dan mengatur partiturnya. Tanpa basa basi, mengucapkan beberapa patah kata dengan aksen Inggris yang aneh dan memulai latihan.

(Cinta mengambil tempat dimanapun ia menghendakinya. Di saat konduktor pengganti baru itu menggumamkan hitungannya, waktu melambat; mata Sasuke tertuju pada rangka tangan si konduktor yang kurus, pergelangan yang elegan, dan jari-jari yang ramping terangkat ke udara, dan melodi manis yang dimulai dari woodwinds dalam symphony the fifth Schubert memulai perjalanan cintanya.)

* * *

Ia jatuh cinta dengan tangan.

Begitu menyedihkan. Ironis. Tak terperikan. _Memalukan_. Namun pada saat yang bersamaan, Sasuke diserang gejala berbahaya yang banyak orang akan asumsikan sebagai gejala dimabuk cinta, para amatir itu. Mabuk itu begitu mirip dengan perasaannya yang melayang seiring gelas demi gelas martini ia tengguk tanpa ampun di dalam bar-bar gemerlapan kota. Membuatnya pusing tak kepalang, membuatnya hampir muntah dan ada gelembung-gelembung yang terus meledak-ledak dan membuatnya disorientasi dan dunia ini serasa menambah kecepatannya dalam berputar. Kiamat sudah dekat.

Semua hanya karena tangan. Dan mungkin ditambah punggungnya yang kurus, cara rambutnya jatuh tergerai menutupi tengkuk yang sempurna, dan gerakan tubuhnya yang effortless tapi mempesona dengan caranya sendiri- tapi- itu semua – tidak sebanding dengan melihat dan membayangkan jari-jari itu melarikan diri di atas- di atas- hal-hal yang tidak patut dibayangkan (hei, ia membayangkan tentang leher biola dan cello. Apa yang kau asumsikan?)

Sungguh, semua itu akan terdengar lebih _manusiawi_ bila ia jatuh cinta pada seorang- seorang_-_ violis. Atau pianis. Tapi dirinya sendiri pianis, bukan? Ia tidak jatuh cinta pada tangannya sendiri. Apa yang menarik dari tangannya? Sedikit berkerut-kerut, terlalu kurus dan bertulang, menonjol, dan ujung jarinya tebal karena bersentuhan dengan tuts piano selama bertahun-tahun. Jarinya bukan hal yang baru; hal yang bisa diajak jatuh cinta. Bila Sasuke Uchiha jatuh cinta dengan seorang violis, itu terdengar _jauh lebih masuk akal_. Tentu, jari-jari violis walaupun kapalan namun mereka ramping dan pandai menggeser-geser sampai ke oktaf ketiga! Apalagi bila bermain concerto dari Bhrams dan sebangsanya yang bila tidak kuat, jari-jari ramping itu akan terpilin-pilin karena aliran nada yang secepat kilat. Bukan main. Tapi konduktor? Konduktor itu membosankan. Banyak dari mereka memang karismatik tapi berjiwa diktaktor, ugal-ugalan karena paling banyak berkutat dengan buku dan mempelajari seantero instrument. Sasuke telah hidup dengan filosofi bahwa konduktor adalah orang-orang demikian untuk tidak menganggap mereka setiap kali ia naik ke panggung dan menjabat tangan perwakilan orkestra yang akan mengiringinya. Hanya pengiring. Tidak lebih.

Seumur hidupnya, sampai ia kadang-kadang bergaul dengan Sakura dan Ino si biang gosip di kampus mereka, ia belum pernah mendengar kasus seorang murid piano brilian - ataupun dengan title sejabatannya jatuh cinta pada tangan seorang konduktor. Semua orang punya hak untuk berfantasi. Itu masuk akal. Berfantasi dengan tangan? Tentu, sebelumnya ia pernah memergoki Inuzuka bercumbu dengan gadis yang tak ia kenal di boarding house mereka dan menciumi tangan cewek itu penuh nafsu (tapi itu bukan poin pengalaman traumatisnya). Belakangan Sasuke tahu bahwa _Neji_ juga punya fetish juga tentang tangan. Wanita kencan favoritnya adalah wanita dari biola satu. Sungguh elegan jari-jari berbakat mereka, katanya. _Murid-murid akademi musik ini banyak yang freak, _batin Sasuke. _Tergila-gila dengan fetish anggota tubuh. _

_Bila Aniue tahu tentang hal ini_- Sasuke mengerang dan mengurut dahinya yang semakin pening dihembus angin dingin di teras kafe itu. Esspresso tanpa gulanya mulai dingin di dalam gelas kertas dan sandwichnya akan beku jika tak dilahap terus. Ia tidak peduli. Ia tidak peduli. Biasanya ia adalah tipe yang akan menghabiskan makanannya di spot favoritnya itu, tanpa termangu-mangu (seperti ini), dan pergi.

Paling tidak ia tidak se-menyedihkan gadis baru puber yang baru saja jatuh dalam _love in first sight_ sementara tidak tahu apa-apa tentang pria pujaan mereka- namun, paling tidak berdasarkan informasi yang sudah ia cari secara diam-diam dengan membaca bulletin board kampus; ia bisa menemukan sedikit info tentang orang aneh bertangan rupawan itu.

Namikaze Naru-_something._ Seorang murid baru berbakat, transfer dari Jepang (apa dia orang Jepang? Dengan rambut pirang seperti itu?) –konduktor yang sedang mengejar gelar doktoralnya di usia muda dan sengaja didatangkan untuk mengambil alih posisi konduktor lama yang sudah pensiun (sebenarnya ditemukan overdosis di dalam boarding housenya). Hmm. Konduktor baru. Langka sekali ada peristiwa demikian di universitas keramat yang sudah berdiri beberapa ratus tahun ini. Namun, mungkin mereka punya cabang dan memang sedang mencari bakat untuk diincar, terutama yang di model Namikaze Naru itu. Untuk konduktor baru, ia cukup handal dalam mengambil kendali atas orkestra inti itu beserta concertmasternya yang berpotensi sedikit agresif terhadap pendatang baru tak dikenal.

Namikaze itu mungkin tinggal di apartemen, karena tidak ada seorangpun pindahan akan dijadwalkan mengisi boarding house mereka bulan ini; dan juga semua kamar sudah penuh. Sasuke mendesah dan menyeruput kopinya yang kini dingin. Bukannya ia _peduli_- oke, mungkin ia peduli; namun untuk berurusan dengan orang yang mengambil alih hormon panas dingin tubuhnya, bukanlah mudah. Sama sekali. Ia tidak pernah merasa seperti ini sebelumnya.

Yang ia perlukan sekarang adalah ruang latihan. Ruang latihan dan piano grand Steinway dengan suara yang cukup memuaskan dahaganya mencari alternatif dari terlalu banyak pikiran yang berkecamuk dalam benaknya. Sasuke hanya perlu mengurung diri sepanjang hari, melatih lagu yang sama hingga ia bisa menutup mata dan membiarkan jari-jarinya berjalan dengan sendiri di atas tuts-tuts yang hitam dan putih, warna-warna itu akan membasuh kembali wajahnya seperti air dingin di pagi yang dingin agar ia bisa bangun dari kegilaan sesaat ini.

Sasuke beranjak meraih sandwich bekunya dan tas selempangnya yang berisi setumpuk partitur lusuh, tidak menyadari dompet yang tadinya asal ia selipkan di saku tas itu jatuh ke tanah, tergeletak sendirian sementara ia berjalan menjauh dari kerumunan kafe itu ke dalam jalan setapak yang dingin dan menggelap.

* * *

_Subject: Foolish little brother,_

_Ayah mengamuk lagi pagi ini. _

_Sender: Uchiha, Itachi  
Delivered at: 4. 00 PM (GMT+5) _

* * *

Ketukan di pintu memecahkan keheningan yang tadinya memenuhi ruangan itu. Tsunade menggumam dan berkata lebih keras, "_Masuk,_" ketika ketukan menyebalkan itu terulang kembali. Tentu, ia sedang memikirkan alasan untuk melarikan diri dari tumpukan dokumen yang perlu dikerjakan ini, namun tidak berarti ia ingin berhadapan dengan laporan-laporan sepele lain yang hanya akan menuang lebih banyak garam ke luka batinnya karena sedang dilarang minum alkohol apapun sepanjang weekdays.

Kepala berambut kuning menyembul dari balik pintu oak itu diikuti dengan sebaris "Nenek?" yang segera membuat principal university itu mendongak, perhatiannya teralihkan. Naruto! Bukan kambing hitam yang sangat baik namun cukup untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya sebentar.

"Jangan panggil aku nenek, bocah," kontradik dengan senyum yang kini tersungging di bibirnya. Tsunade tersenyum seolah beberapa botol minuman keras murah kini disajikan dihadapannya—melihat 'cucu' kesayangannya itu masuk dengan mengepit map dan menghempaskan diri di atas sofa tamu yang nyaman.

Mata biru yang liar itu mencari-cari sesuatu yang berubah dari sudut ruangan yang menguning itu dengan presisi yang tajam, dan kemudian nyengir lebar termalu-malu pada dirinya. Bocah ini tidak berubah, pikir Tsunade. Walaupun mulutnya tajam, setajam ibunya, perangainya dapat mengingatkannya pada mendiang Minato. Mata mereka bagaikan hasil fotokopi tiga dimensi yang cemerlang dan tidak bisa digambarkan.

Ia membayangkan sosok Minato dengan tegap mengangkat satu tangan dengan jari-jari yang memerangkap pegangan baton di rengkuhannya, dan mengayun dengan irama tiga dan waltz pun mengalun memenuhi udara. Tidak pernah ia mendengar lagu semerdu itu dibawakan oleh orang jepang manapun. Konduktor bule yang kebetulan 'terdampar' – karena perihal jatuh cinta dan mengambil istri eksentrik berambut panjang _merah _yang ternyata merupakan pemain timpani di orkes ternama Jepang membuat Minato ditakdirkan untuk mengangkat nama orkestra itu agar mampu bersaing di dunia internasional.

Hingga kecelakaan itu…

"-nenek!"

"Ya, ya, bocah, aku mendengarkanmu."

Pipi bekas luka itu menggembung seperti anak kecil yang permennya baru ditarik. Menggemaskan dan sedikit sensual dengan tulang yang menonjol seiring naiknya tinggi badan dan punggung yang menunduk sedikit akibat bertahun terbungkuk di depan meja studi. Tsunade tidak menyesal, tidak sama sekali, untuk memasukkan prodigy calon konduktor terkenal ini ke dalam sekolahnya, walaupun memasukkan Naruto sama dengan memasukkan angin ribut, dan maka dari itu ia juga menyediakan akomodasi yang terpisah untuk meminimalisir kerusakan yang mungkin terjadi. Apalagi, penghuni boarding house yang disediakan akademi juga memuat beberapa manusia eksentrik yang belum tentu dapat bergaul dengan angin topan mini ini-

"-jadi, nenek, walaupun mungkin kau tidak mendengarkanku sekarang, tapi aku mau pindah ke dormintori saja." Naruto menyelesaikan kalimatnya sambil mengacung-acungkan kunci apartemen barunya di udara.

"Hah? Apa katamu?"

"Aku ingin pindah. Apartemen itu begitu sepi dan membosankan, dan aku tidak bisa berkenalan dengan anggota orkestra lain," disela kedipan yang penuh arti, Naruto buru-buru melarikan pandangannya melihat pena di genggaman Tsunade mulai retak dan gemelutuk. Ia mengaduk-aduk tasnya sekalian. "Tenang saja, kamar konduktor yang malang itu sudah dibersihkan, dan aku sama sekali tidak keberatan untuk tinggal di, umm, kamar bekas TKP itu."

Tsunade memijat pelipisnya yang kini mulai pening seperti dipentung. Sakit kepala lama, ia akan mati sebentar lagi bila hal ini terus menerus menderu dirinya.

"Tapi-"

"_Baachan,_"

Naruto membantah lebih dulu dengan dialek Jepangnya yang familiar. Seakan, ketika Tsunade menyipitkan matanya menatap bocah ini, ia melihat bocah yang dulu polos pipinya, tidak trauma dan diapit oleh kedua orang tua yang begitu berbeda namun serasi. Dulu Tsunade berpikir mereka akan menjadi keluarga musisi yang hebat.

"…baiklah. Tapi aku tidak mau tahu, sampai kau berbuat ribut-"

"Heh, tenang saja." Ada sebuah dompet kulit dilambung-lambungkan ke udara oleh tangan Naruto yang kurus. Ia tersenyum, memimpikan sesuatu, dan kemudian kembali ke kenyataan.

"_By the way,_ nenek, kau tahu yang mana itu Uchiha Sasuke?"

* * *

Sasuke memulai latihannya dengan setengah membanting tuts-tuts hitam putih yang monokromatis – itu bila ia sedang dalam mood berpikir metaforis. Namun tidak. Seorang Uchiha seharusnya tidak dipermalukan, apalagi di negeri orang seperti ini.

(_Ia ada di ujung depan antrian panjang toko supply alat tulis kampus, untuk membeli sebuah buku paranada lain dalam rangka bulan-bulan ujian, dan ketika ia merogoh sakunya, ia tidak menemukan apa-apa di sana. Ia nyaris membuka seluruh mantel dan jaketnya mencari-cari dompet kulit usang yang biasa. Tidak ada hasil. Sementara kasir yang menyebalkan itu mulai melemparkan pandangan yang bisa berarti, "cepat keluarkan dompetmu, atau keluar" Sasuke hampir panik. Student ID cardnya, kunci loker, semuanya ada dalam dompet itu. Kerja bagus, Sasuke, kerja bagus._)

Karena pencarian di bagian Lost and Found kampus itu juga tidak membuahkan hasil, Sasuke dengan langkah-langkah panjang mundur ke ruangan latihan kosong terdekat. Urusan membuat duplikat kuncinya nanti.

Ruangan itu kosong, seperti biasanya (dan ia sempat berharap ia akan menemukan dompetnya di salah satu sudut ruangan berlantai kayu dan berdinding kuning pastel itu, langganannya). Ia menaruh map partiturnya di lantai dengan debum, membuka tingkap piano dan mulai membanting dengan penuh semangat. Atau _penuh ironi_, ia tidak bisa memilih yang mana. Yang pasti, jari-jarinya mulai dengan tangga nada yang menjalar ke semua oktaf, dan kemudian meniti nada-nada kromatis yang enggan, diakhiri dengan deretan tanpa akhir kord-kord mencekam menggaung-gaung di udara. Ia mengekspresikan dirinya melalui jari yang semakin tebal akan kapalan dan irama yang tak keruan. Berubah dari birama empat, ke lima, dan ke enam. Ia menari waltz di dalam ruangan yang berkubah dan langit-langit berisi lukisan yang menceritakan para malaikat, sentuhan emosional dari telinga Beethoven yang hampir namun tidak tuli, nafsu dari komposisi Brahms, melodisnya Schuman dan deretan nada kromatis Chopin mengiringi langkahnya yang berstaccato! Melompat dan jatuh dalam martilatto yang menghujam, dan kemudian legato. Ruangan kosong itu adalah panggungnya. Ia seakan Ophelia, yang bernyanyi (hingga mati, namun untuk tidak meninggalkan konspirasi, Sasuke memilih untuk main menghilangkan stress). Ia hampir melepaskan lengketnya pengalaman memalukan itu dari benaknya, di antara sela-sela jari yang terus menari di atas pedal kayu yang dikayuh. Terus-terus, berenang di udara, melayang di sisip-sisip ruangan itu yang didesain secara akustik dan memungkinkan telinganya dimanja dengan setiap denting-

_TOK TOK TOK _

Jari-jarinya terhenti di udara, tersinggung. Alis Sasuke mengkedut, seiring ia menggiring matanya menuju ke pintu yang terkunci menghubungkannya ke dunia fana- atau, _screw that_, dunia lain. Dunia luar yang berisik dan tidak artistik. Ketukan itu pelan, cukup sopan (walaupun ada bunyi nafas yang tajam dan sedikit tidak sabar, kuping Sasuke mengangkatnya) dan berulang lagi setelah gaung pianonya berakhir di udara. Sasuke ingin melanjutkan permainannya dan menganggap orang itu tidak ada saja, namun ia lebih suka opsi untuk membentak dan membanting pintu di ujung hidung siapapun yang berani menggangu sesi latihannya. Mungkin aka nada erangan. Erangan itu bagus, kakofoni menyedihkan dari orang-orangg yang mengaduh kesakitan.

Ia tidak sempat berpikir siapa yang berani mengganggu latihannya.

Langkah kaki Sasuke ringan, ia menggerutu. Kunci diputar, gagang pintu diayun ke luar, dan ia bertemu dengan-

Sepasang mata biru yang menakjubkan.


	2. Chapter 2

"…_Hello_~?"

Naruto memiringkan kepalanya ke samping, seolah ingin mengerti apa yang membuat orang yang membukakan pintu itu seketika memucat dan mematung menatapnya. Apa ia punya penyakit tertentu ketika permainannya dihentikan? Apa ia punya reaksi marah yang aneh bila permainannya diinterupsi?

Pria muda berdarah jepang itu membeku di depan pintu, jarak diantara mereka hanya beberapa inci dan mereka berdua mempunyai tinggi sama persis, mata ke mata dan dahi ke dahi.

Naruto perlu beberapa kali melambaikan tangan untuk memecahkan tatapan intens yang terpaku itu kepadanya. Bukannya ia tidak nyaman, memang budaya untuk tidak menatap lawan bicara langsung di mata selalu diajarkan di tanah kelahirannya, namun ia cepat merasa kerasan di sini karena budayanya yang lebih bebas dan familiaritas yang tidak mencekik.

Seolah-olah sesuatu menyambarnya, Uchiha Sasuke nyaris melompat mundur ketika ia kembali ke kenyataan. Ia terbata, semu yang nyaris ungu muncul di tulang pipinya yang menonjol dan untuk sesaat Naruto merasa telah melihat pemandangan langka. Untuk skala pria jepang yang biasanya kaku dan membosankan. Tergidik akan penemuan ini, Naruto memasang senyum santainya dan memulai dari awal seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Hei." Katanya, memulai. Biasanya ia tidak sekaku ini. Namun Uchiha Sasuke kini memaksakan otot-otot wajahnya untuk merengut dan menatap setajam mungkin ke lawan bicaranya. Sekali lagi ketika bertemu mata, Sasuke menghindar kembali dan kini fokus ke tangan Naruto saja.

"Umm…" _Aku menemukan dompetmu, ini kukembalikan? Aku kebetulan lewat, ini dompetmu kukembalikan? Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin mengembalikan dompetmu, namun apa boleh buat? _Membuat impresi awal yang mengesankan itu sulit. Rasanya seperti melepaskan bom ke segala arah dan menutup telinga erat hingga kau terhindar dari ledakannya yang dapat memicumu melakukan hal bodoh.

"…permainanmu bagus, aku kebetulan lewat…"

Shit.

_Shit. _

Paras Naruto memucat dan dalam pikirannya ia terjungkal. Apa yang barusan merasukinya? Apa yang sebenarnya ia lakukan? Benar, benar. Dompet. Ia di sini untuk mengembalikan dompet.

Tetapi Sasuke tidak menyadari hal itu, hanya melihat lawan bicaranya sedikit memucat sementara darahnya turun ke kaki. Ini adalah sore hari yang buruk, di mana jari-jarinya kini berdengit dan ingin kembali melarikan diri di atas tuts-tuts, atau mencekik orang ini. Sebrilian apapun matanya, hal itu tidak berarti apa-apa bila seseorang berani mengganggu waktu latihannya tanpa alasan jelas, karena orang tidak datang ke haribaan _pintu ruang latihan_ _Sasuke_ dan kemudian berkata, 'hai, umm, aku suka permainanmu. Itu saja.' Opsi untuk membanting pintu dan presisi mata Sasuke sudah mengukur bahwa bantingan tersebut paling tidak akan menyentuh beberapa mili tebal hidung orang kurang ajar ini, bila ia melakukannya dengan cukup bernafsu. Sasuke ingin memilih opsi tersebut, sebagai awal dari concerto piano selanjutnya yang ingin ia mainkan. Ooh, ia akan mulai dengan Chopin sehabis ini.

Namun rentetan pemikirannya itu terhambat ketika sebuah dompet kulit coklat yang sangat familiar disodorkan kepadanya.

"Ini…"

"Dompetmu, kan? Kau Sasuke Uchiha? Apa aku mengetuk ruangan yang salah?"

Refleks, Sasuke menyambar dompet tersebut yang berisi harta yang memungkinkannya untuk masuk ke asrama tanpa masalah, dan ia bisa makan makanan hangat. Ia langsung membuka dompet itu tanpa ragu, memeriksa uangnya sembari kini berani menantang orang aneh yang mungkin saja hanya pencopet berkedok itu. Ia merasakan ekspresi si mata biru itu sedikit menciut, seperti gelagapan di depan tatapan tajamnya.

Jari Sasuke meraba lembar-lembar dollar yang berjumlah pas sesuai ingatannya terakhir kali ia merogoh saku. Lengkap dengan recehan di kantong yang terkunci dengan kancing, dan deretan kartu kredit serta student ID serta identitas visanya.

Saat itu, di antara mereka hanya ada gemerisik jemarinya yang memeriksa dompet itu. Ia merasakan pandangan orang itu di ujung jarinya, dan toh, tidak keberatan hingga ia menutup dompetnya kembali tanda puas.

Orang itu menghela nafas.

"…apa benar-benar ada yang kau ambil?" Sasuke bertanya, dengan aksen asianya yang sedikit patah-patah. Ada kilatan aneh di mata orang yang kini menatapnya langsung, namun sekelibat momen itu hilang seiring cengiran lebar tersungging di bibir si konduktor, menceriakan remang-remangnya koridor. "Tidak, aku berani sumpah, aku hanya melihat nama di student cardmu saja,"

Ada semu merah yang samar di pipi Sasuke ketika prasangkanya ternyata bertepuk sebelah tangan. Naruto menemukan hal ini, hal tentang orang aneh yang bernada galak dan bermuka asia itu menarik. Mata hitam yang tadi sempat menyudutkannya dengan tuduhan sunyi kembali menatap ke… tangannya? Naruto memutuskan untuk membiarkan hal itu sementara ia berusaha menyusun kata-kata kembali. "Umm, kau orang jepang?"

"Memangnya kenapa?"

Tanpa sadar tangan Naruto mengikuti kebiasaan Iruka yang ia telah perhatikan selama beberapa tahun, menggaruk belakang lehernya dengan pelan. Ia melemparkan padangannya ke.. dinding! Dinding itu jauh lebih menarik. "Aku tidak bermaksud rasis, kau tahu. Hanya saja…"

"_Kau bisa berbahasa jepang?" _

" Eh-? Kau barusan berbicara dalam-"

"Bahasa Jepang, ya. Kutanya, _kau bisa berbahasa jepang?" _

"_Bisa!" _Naruto menjawab. Ia merasakan rasa hangat menyebar di dadanya yang kedinginan menembus angin musim gugur di luar, menyebrang ke hall tempat ruang-ruang latihan, kini semua itu terbayar penuh dengan bertemu sesama orang yang mampu berkata-kata mengingatkannya mengenai kampung halaman, dan kemungkinan besar juga mengerti adat di sana. Dari cara Sasuke Uchiha ini menghindari tatapan matanya, posturnya yang tegap seperti laju orang-orang di sana yang melangkah tanpa henti membuat sekelibat nostalgia menggantung di ruangan.

"Aku… Namikaze Naruto. Aku bertanggung jawab atas Orkes Youth sekarang."

"Aku tahu."

"_Ara,_ kau menonton rehearsal siang tadi, ya?"

Sasuke menggertakkan giginya sedikit, menahan kesal. Kejadian itu lagi! Yang tidak henti-hentinya berputar di kepala sejak tadi siang, membuatnya sakit kepala hingga membanting tuts piano. Apa orang ini telah mengikutinya juga? Berada di dekat orang yang membuat panas dingin badanmu, apalagi dengan tangan yang – yang sekarang dimasukkan ke dalam saku itu membuat Sasuke semakin menggigil oleh euphoria yang sedikit mengerikan.

"Ya. Terimakasih, selamat malam." Tanpa basa-basi, Sasuke berbalik dan mundur untuk menutup pintu tersebut. Ia berusaha menjaga pandangannya cool dan tingggi seperti layaknya seorang Uchiha, apalagi orang yang dihadapannya ini sama-sama dari jepang, dan power play adalah hal yang dianggap penting.

Pintu itu menutup, dan selama Naruto berdiri di sana, ia tidak tahu harus berbalik atau tetap tersenyum mendengar samar aliran fantasie impromptu membuka tabir malam, mengenalkannya pada lembaran baru yang tidak terduga.

* * *

Ketika Sasuke menarik student IDnya untuk membuka kunci otomatis asrama, secarik kertas ikut jatuh.

_093-3434-435-XXX  
Call me if you're interested (^o^)/ -Naruto _

Ia meremas, membanting pintu kamarnya hingga dinding-dinding dan kusen jendela bergetar, hingga tetangga yang baru mandi dan sedang mengeringkan rambut dan yang sedang mendengarkan lagu dalam stereo, hingga yang sedang bercumbu, melongokan kepala. Ia mengutuk nasib sialnya karena baru saja mengenal fakta baru mengenai Namikaze-_something_tersebut.

Dia _gay_.

Sangat, sangat gay.

* * *

Hal ini terbukti keesokan harinya.

Kelas pertama Sasuke pagi itu adalah pukul sembilan pagi. Namun ia terbangun pukul enam, dengan dentuman palu di dinding belakang kepalanya. Ia mengerang, mengutuk dan berusaha menahan bunyi tersebut dengan menarik selimutnya di atas kepala, namun tidak berhasil. Rencannya untuk membangun dinding kedap suara memang harus direalisasikan sesegera mungkin, bila tidak, ia akan semakin gila. Orang bodoh mana yang berani membangunkannya di jam edan seperti ini?

Suara itu datang dari samping kiri tempat tidurnya. Berarti si Charles bajingan itu, pasti sedang mabuk dan kini hendak memasang sesuatu dan malah membobol dinding –

Tunggu.

Charles _sudah mati tiga minggu yang lalu. _

Kenyataan tersebut mampu membuat Sasuke melompat dari tempat tidurnya, bahkan tidak teringat untuk menyelipkan sandal sekalipun untuk bergegas membuka rantai dan kunci kamarnya (ya, ia separanoid itu,) dan di depan pintunya sendiri ia menoleh ke kanan dan melihat sosok Ino sudah berkacak pinggang duluan di depan pintu tetangga mereka yang berisik. Perempuan itu bahkan tidak sempat membuka mulut ketika ia menyadari sosok Sasuke, yang masih dalam t-shirt putih tidur dan celana boxer bergaris. "Sasuke-kun!" Pekiknya dengan aksen yang menebal. Itu pertanda dia sedang marah, dan Ino yang marah tanpa ada sosok pink yang dapat menenangkannya bukanlah pertanda bagus.

Sasuke mengambil langkah pertama dan mulai menggedor pintu tetangga misterius mereka tanpa ampun.

Kepalan tangannya yang terdiri dari jari-jari yang menebal dan kuat akan pengaruh alat musik hampir cukup untuk membolongi pintu tersebut, namun ia memilih untuk menghemat uang sakunya di ujung bulan. Suara palu tersebut berhenti, dan ia memukul sekali lagi sebelum akhirnya, ada derap kaki dan pintu yang dibuka dengan tergesa.

"_It's fucking six in the morning! Mind your business!"_ Serbu Ino bahkan sebelum ia dapat melihat dengan jelas wajah tetangga kirinya.

Sementara, Sasuke, matanya melebar ketika ia melihat kepala kuning yang familiar itu dan tatapan bening yang sama. Egonya sendiri menyelamatkannya dari melongo terang-terangan. Sejak kapan-? Ia pulang lewat tengah malam, setelah security gedung latihan mengusirnya keluar, dan terhuyung-huyung kembali ke dormintori. _Sejak kapan-? _Orang ini pindah? Setengah hari, waktu ia melihat Naruto melatih orkestra. Pada malam harinya, ada kejadian itu yang meninggalkan sedikitnya empat jam interval hingga Sasuke kembali ke asrama, dan bahkan tidak ada tanda-tanda orang memindahkan barang, atau lampu yang menyala, atau- sesuatu yang menandakan kehidupan dari ruangan Charles-_malang_ tersebut.

Rentetan pertanyan tersebut berputar di kepala Sasuke dan memblok semua input suara. Ia hanya melihat dalam sunyi ketika Naruto menggaruk kepalanya dan membungkuk meminta maaf kepada Ino dan mulut pedasnya yang terus saja mendumel. Sasuke menelusuri sosok pundak Naruto dibalik kaus oranye lusuh dan celananya, dan lengan bagian bawahnya yang kecoklatan serta struktur jarinya-

"…Sasuke!"

Ia terperanjat dan menyentakkan pandangannya kembali ke wajah kedua lawan bicaranya tersebut. Sasuke tidak tahu mengapa kini matanya sering sekali mengkhianatinya hingga terus-terusan melihat tidak sopan ke hal-hal yang justru, memang, di bawah sana, menarik perhatiannya. Ia bisa merasa pipinya memanas, namun bersikeras terhadap alter egonya sendiri bahwa itu adalah pengaruh suhu musim gugur yang drop pada subuh.

"Kita tetangga?!" Seru Naruto, hampir melupakan eksistensi Ino yang tengah memarahinya.

"…kelihatannya demikian…" Sasuke menggumam, ingin berbalik dan kembali tidur. Oh, ya. Seharusnya ia sekarang mendamprat siapapun yang tengah mengganggu kesempatan langkanya untuk tidur sebelum jam tiga pagi. Ino, dilihat dari perawakannya, mungkin baru mendapat tidur sejam entah itu dari tumpukan tugas atau ada sosok lain yang tengah terbaring di tempat tidurnya, tak jelas apakah laki-laki atau perempuan. Sasuke bergidik pada pemikirannya sendiri yang tepat sasaran. Ia kembali bertemu mata dengan tetangga barunya yang tersenyum lebar itu, hampir seperti senyuman rubah, dan melihat kilatan aneh di sana.

Kilatan yang membuat saraf-saraf primitifnya memberi impuls dalam bentuk alarm yang meraung-raung untuk segera _sprint. _

Ia mendengar samar-samar Naruto berseru "_yoroshiku onegaishimasu!" _di balik bantingan pintunya sendiri dan tatapan aneh Ino. _Mata Naruto itu,_ membuatnya ingin lari. Penuh pertanyaan yang playful, seplayful kedoknya untuk sengaja membuat ribut di pagi hari untuk menandakan kedatangannya sendiri, mungkin, dan kemungkinan besar untuk membangunkan Sasuke. _Hell_, karena orang itu telah menyentuh dompetnya bukan tidak mungkin ia telah melihat nomor di kunci elektronik yang tersimpan dalamnya. Dan tatapan itu juga mungkin berkata _"why didn't you call me last night?" _yang membuat phobia ringan Sasuke terhadap psikopat meroket.

Namun, sambil merosot menjadi gundukan menyedihkan di lantai, terpapar pada pintu yang menjadi sandarannya terhadap realita, nalar Sasuke tetap tak bisa menjelaskan alasan dari jantungnya yang berdebar-debar, liar.


	3. Chapter 3

Hari-hari itu berlanjut dengan laju yang sangat lambat, membuatnya serasa menyeret kaki di atas tumpukan salju yang tebal (itu akan datang nanti, namun) tetap saja melelahkan. Diantara lampu yang menyala semakin ke dalam redupnya malam dan layar komputer yang membutakan, Sasuke tercenung di balik bingkai kacamatanya, mengarang tugas dan menghafalkan sejarah. Atau membaca partitur-partitur yang harus ia kuasai sebelum akhir semester ini.

Seakan-akan roh para komposer tersebut kini menghantuinya, melayang di belakang punggungnya agar permainan mereka diulang kembali.

Jari-jari Sasuke semakin pucat.

Ia menariknya ke bawah lampu dan memperhatikan siluetnya, tangan yang menjadi sumber segala yang membuatnya jadi hingga ke tempat ini. Ia mungkin tidak seberbakat Itachi-

-atau siapapun itu, namun berkat kerja keras, ia kini berbaring di antara kertas yang masih berbau tinta maupun pelan-pelan hangus oleh usia. Sebuah biola tua oleh kayu birch tersimpan dalam sunyi di samping meja belajarnya, dan di sekelilingnya- kini ada banyak buku. Lampu kamarnya perlu diganti, gumam Sasuke seraya hantu tidur itu menggapainya hingga ke alam yang tidak ia sadari.

Ia tidak bermimpi.

* * *

Ketika ia bangun, jamnya berhenti berbunyi.

Sasuke melompat dan menendang tumpukan bukunya di ujung tempat tidur (perhatikan bagaimana ia berpindah posisi di malam-malam belakangan, sangat tidak sesuai dengan dulu dirinya yang beralaskan kasur tipis dan dengan posisi sempurna terbaring di atas kayu yang menua dan denting bambu di kejauhan. Semua itu kakofoni.)

Yang membangunkannya adalah suara biola yang memuncak dari sebelah kanannya.

Ia tidak tahu mengapa ia terbangun oleh hal itu, sementara kemarin melalui rumor yang beredar – seseorang sedang sibuk berpesta di kamar sebelah kirinya, namun ia tak terusik sedikitpun.

Namun, dengan melodi yang kini berulang seperti kaset rusak di kepalanya, ia terpacu untuk segera mengganti pakaiannya, menyelip di dalam boots yang tebal dan terangkat tinggi, menyambar kertas-kertas hasil printnya beberapa jam yang lalu, dan pontang-panting pergi ke ruang kuliah tujuannya.

Ia tidak menyadari dirinya sendiri, toh, dan mungkin akan menyangkal dan menyangkal, ketika ia menemukan dirinya tertahan (ada decit di ujung solnya, ini juga kakofoni) di depan pintu Charles-malang yang kini bertransformasi dengan name tag baru dalam tulisan bertinta kelabu yang elegan (dari tangan-tangan itu, ambil dirimu dan lepaskan, lepaskan) tertuliskan nama orang yang tidak berani kau jatuhkan dari ujung lidahmu. Itu berhenti di sana, seperti isakan tangis ataupun tawa yang tertahan.

Suara biola itu berasal dari sana.

* * *

Namikaze Naruto datang lima belas menit terlambat dalam kuliah Hatake Kakashi yang malas dan pelan. Kau tidak akan menyadari hal ini, tentu, apabila bundelan pirang ia tidak dengan selenge'an menghempaskan dirinya di samping kursimu yang eksklusif, orang-orang enggan duduk di sampingmu karena walaupun pendengaranmu tajam, kau tidak meminjamkan catatan bagi mereka yang terhuyung-huyung datang dan masih setengah mabuk.

Namikaze Naruto tidak membawa apa-apa ketika datang ke ruang kuliah. Karena-

Sasuke memutuskan spekulasi yang menaruhnya di posisi orang ke dua, membuat dirinya bisa lama-lama gila dan berubah menjadi Fugaku Jr.

Suara Kakashi yang tersembunyi di balik selendang hitamnya, dosen Asia prodigy nan eksentrik itu, mengabur seperti pizzicato di kejauhan. Mereka sedang mendiskusikan Tchaikovsky.

Sasuke tidak ingin berkata apa-apa, dan ingin melirik punggung leher orang berbau tengik ini di sebelahnya, namun kemudian Naruto menengadah dengan muka yang dibuat-buat menyedihkan, sambil mengeluh "Sasukeeeeee" dengan suara yang cempreng namun pelan, menghormati empunya ruang kuliah itu di depan.

Sasuke tidak menjawab apa-apa, namun mungkin isyarat dari bola matanya yang berputar, sedikit terlalu maklum untuk ukuran Uchiha yang keras kepala (ingat ini: Uchiha adalah orang-orang yang tercipta dari kakofoni petir dan derak air yang mengalir. Mereka berkilau sekaligus tak terlihat, musik mereka adalah yang terbaik dari segalanya. Sasuke mengingat ini dengan perasaan hampa)

Naruto menyipit untuk sepersekian sekon, menyadari tulang pipi Sasuke yang lebih menonjol dari biasanya dan aksen berupa kantong yang samar namun menggelap di bawah mata.

Kemudian ia menyadari mantelnya yang sudah sedikit kusam untuk warna yang sudah cukup usang, dan bagaimana jarinya sedikit menggigil sambil memegang pena yang mahal.

Setelah itu, Naruto tersenyum sambil berbisik. "Sasuke, kau mau ikut kelompokku minum-minum nanti malam?"

Bola mata hitam itu termangu di sana, sedikit mengantuk dan bila kau tidak jeli, seperti jeli-Naruto-Namikaze yang tak terbanding, engkau tidak akan menyadari adanya konsiderasi di sana.

Lalu, jari-jari Sasuke yang tebal dan sedikit bulat, dan sedikit ramping itu juga sedikit tersentak di pegangan pada penanya. Kemudian ia menggoreskan beberapa patah kata dalam tulisan sambung yang antik dan Naruto berani bertaruh Sasuke mengambil kelas kaligrafi, sambil ia menunggu beberapa menit lamanya Kakashi tidak berhenti berbicara (menggumam, menggumam, Naruto berpikir apakah seharusnya mereka sedang berada di kelas yang berisi woodwinds, bermain pianissimo yang menggumam di sela gemerisik daun maple yang berjatuhan di luar.)

Sasuke menatapnya dengan tajam dan Naruto berusaha tidak menyadari hal tersebut, walaupun cengirannya mengkhianati kiat tersebut.

Desah nafas dari Uchiha tersebut membuat senyum Naruto kini menyerupai chesire, kucing keparat itu, dari telinga ke telinga. Sasuke tidak berkata apa-apa, namun jarinya berkata ya.

* * *

"Oi, Sasuke. Teme."

Naruto berusaha mengangkat kesadarannya kembali ke level yang seharusnya, dengan suara rendah tersebut plus ejekannya yang membuat orang-orang Jepang lain yang tengah bertengger di sekitar kafetaria tersebut mengangkat alis namun kembali ke urusan mereka sendiri-sendiri.

Sasuke hanya mengangkat bahunya lagi, lebih tegang, walaupun ia lelah dan ia masih harus menghabiskan lima jam kembali berlatih, sambil berusaha menghiraukan Naruto yang kini membuntutinya, brengsek, seharusnya ia tidak pernah berkata ya. Tapi bukankah ia diam saja? Bagaimana Naruto tahu jawaban tersebut?

"Sasukeeeee."

Sakit kepalanya memuncak.

Mungkin akibat dari hal-hal tersebut membuatnya berhalusinasi, seperti membayangkan jari-jari seseorang yang bahkan lebih kasar dari yang dibayangkannya, permukaannya, tiba-tiba mengambil tangannya. Ada kehangatan yang tiba-tiba menyebar dari tangan tersebut dan menghangatkannya hingga ke dalam. Sasuke hampir menghela nafas, mengapa semuanya bergerak lebih lambat hari ini?-

Dan kemudian ia menyadari kenyatannya, hampir seperti suara lonceng di kejauhan di mana ia menyadari tangan Naruto yang hangat di ujung jarinya, tinggal.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

"Teme. Kau tidak mendengarkanku dari tadi!" Kalimat itu terasa salah keluar dari mulut Naruto, melihat dirinya tercengir oleh reaksi Sasuke. Ini hanyalah cadence, ucapnya dalam bisikan yang tergaung di udara, namun tak terkatakan. Bagaimana hal itu dapat mustahil? Semua di sekitar bocah jenius tengik ini mustahil di dunia Sasuke.

"Lepaskan. Aku."

"Hei-" Naruto menepis tinju yang melayang dan menyadari kemarahan Sasuke yang meluap. Ia menurunkan nada suaranya menjadi bass yang bergetar, berusaha meredam tiupan yang menjerit. Sasuke tidak pernah kehabisan tenaga, dan melayangkan tinju lain. Kali ini ujung pipi Naruto terkena bukunya, dan ia menghilangkan senyum itu dan merasa harus meminta maaf.

"-Teme, aku hanya mau bertanya." _Karena Sasuke sekarang menatapnya dengan jijik. _Ia tahu telah mengikuti Sasuke beberapa hari ini, tanpa lelah berusaha menyusup di celah-celah yang tersisa dari penerus klan ini dan berusaha mengganggunya dari dalam. Bahkan Naruto memainkan biola tuanya untuk membangunkan Sasuke di pagi hari. "-_bertanya_, kau mau bermain solo di salah satu konser? Aku yang mengiringi-"

Tentu, ia tidak dapat berharap banyak dari perilakunya yang sudah semena-mena sejak awal. Balikan punggun Sasuke yang kecil di dalam jasnya, beserta syal merah maroon itu yang ditepis di udara berefek lebih besar dari bantingan pintu sekaligus.

Naruto tidak tahu apakah ia harus berharap orang itu datang ke bar nanti malam.

* * *

Mungkin aku terlalu kejam padanya, batin Sasuke.

Ia tidak terlalu menolak datangnya kehangatan dari jari-jari yang ia kagumi melalui beberapa rehearsal setelah itu (yang tidak akan seorang Uchiha akui, tidak) bila sampai Naruto menyadari keberadaannya di sudut penonton yang gelap memandangi bagaimana pergelangan tangannya berputar dan ia membuat bahasa dari tubuhnya sendiri yang ramping dan tak bisa dilepas mata.

Orang itu - Naruto, ya, NaruNaruNaruto - mempunyai karisma eksotis tersendiri yang membuat Sasuke cepat naik darah di sekitarnya, dan perhaps itu physical attraction daripada rasa tertarik akan kepribadiannya yang bebas dan humoris? Tidak, Naruto tidak humoris, iya hanya pintar mencari sesuatu yang ceria dari segala situasi.

Tapi,

Sasuke berdiri di depan bangunan bar yang dialiri musik pelan samar-samar dari dalam. Dirinya telah menemukan Hatake Kakashi di kamarnya setelah menggedor pintu (setelah ia mengetuk, dan bertanya pada tetangga, dan kembali mengetuk) untuk mengumpulkan tugas itu- lebih tepatnya menyodokkan tumpukan kertas tersebut tepat pada deadlinenya. Hatake Kakashi terlihat sedikit terkesan, dan mengangkat kertas itu tanda salut sekaligus ucapan untuk menyuruhnya keluar dari area depan pintu tersebut.

Ruang kamarnya terasa kosong, dan efek kafein yang terus diteguknya sepanjang siang untuk menyelesaikan paper yang lain dan latihan seperti biasa belum juga menghilang.

Dengan sepotong sandwich beku di tangan, tanda makan malamnya, ia menemukan dirinya berdiri di bar klasik bertema jazz di samping asrama tersebut, termenung.

Naruto telah membicarakan tentang hal ini ketika ia menyeret Sasuke ke kelompok yang segera dibuatnya ketika ia sampai, karena ia berisik dan mengundang perhatian dan tidak banyak juga Asian di sekitar asrama tersebut, hingga komunitas mereka kuat. Jazz adalah aliran musik yang ada peminatnya, namun kebanyakan murid musik pada weekend tetap harus menyelesaikan tugas atau bersenang-senang dengan hal lain. Mungkin bukan di logika seorang Sasuke Uchiha, namun bersenang-senang juga termasuk minum sepanjang malam di kafe atau bar atau apapun itu seperti ini (ia kini berpikir dalam kakofoni dan antomin suara. Apakah itu mungkin? Mungkin, mungkin,). Naruto telah mengiyakannya untuk ikut. Dan orang lain yang ia undang juga tidak buruk.

Ia melangkah masuk.

* * *

.

.

.

Ada beberapa hal yang Naruto pelajari mengenai seorang Sasuke Uchiha dalam kurun waktu tiga puluh menit pertama Sasuke tanpa disangka menjejakkan kaki di sela tawa dan alunan jazz yang mengganti suasana klasik dan tugas yang muram diantara mereka:

-Ia sepertinya jarang pergi bersenang-senang, dilihat dari lirikan tertarik para gadis maupun suitan para pemuda konyol yang tengah mengelilingi Naruto

-Ia juga tidak begitu kuat terhadap alkohol,

-Dan bisa bermain jazz dengan menawan.

* * *

_a/n: ini seperti chapter filler karena author lagi nganggur dan stress. mungkin akan di re-do, tapi siapa tahu ini berkenan. _

_sebenarnya ada satu review yang mengganggu benak author selama menulis chapter ini, ada pembaca yang meminta agar lebih banyak dialog. saya sudah usahakan, (tapi) hingga hasilnya begini. maaf, walaupun dialog memang penggerak cerita namun saya lebih suka menulis _tentang_ dialog diantara deskripsi yang ada. sebenarnya karakternya berbicara, tapi mampukah kamu menangkap suara mereka?_


End file.
